Dreamweaver
by ScarletEyes17
Summary: It was every night that I came to visit the Dreamweaver, a spirit that grants your heart's greatest wish, turns out I'm not the only one who came for a free wish. As the Royal Advisor I wish prosperity for our kingdom, but the oh so kind Prince Usui has other things in mind. A story of my journey with our annoying prince as we travel around the kingdom. AU
1. Chapter 1: Lakeside Dreamer

Hey guys, this is my very first fanfic here and well... I hope you'll have some time to R & R. Also thanks in advance to those who'll spend some time reading this. Love ya guys :) Also, please support Fujiwara-san's work ^-^v

Dreamweaver

Chapter 1: Lakeside Dreamer

Arveille, a vast land of natural resources and cultural greatness with mountainous amounts of wealth. In the middle of it lies the thriving kingdom of Cheriwen, where the story of our favorite raven-haired girl unfolds.

It was a peaceful night. The skies were clear and the stars are out to play. It was a full moon too. The moonlight gently caressing my face set me to ease. I was out by the Dreamweaver's lake. Hoping for the Dreamweaver to actually come out. Now, you may ask "What the hell is a Dreamweaver?" Well, you see, back when I was a kid my mother used to tell me stories of a kind spirit that loves to make people happy, and what better way to make them happy than to fulfill their dreams, but of course happiness only comes to those who are pure at heart or at least to those who have good intentions. I find myself observing my surroundings. The lake is quiet tonight. I absolutely love this place. I find myself hoping for company, but alas, I think I'm the only one who remembers this place. I decided to wander around beyond the lake and to the ruins of our old capital, Weaveth, it used to be the epicenter of commerce and industry but thanks to the former king this place fell apart. A new family rules Cheriwen now, the Usui family. Regarding their dynasty well, they're pretty good people so I don't have complaints.

As I made my way to the rugged path that leads to Weaveth I heard the sound of crackling branches behind me. I saw a shadow pass by from the corner of my eye. I instinctively draw my sword bracing myself for whatever harm may come my way. Then suddenly I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I immediately swung my sword that way hoping to slash the unwelcomed guest. "Misa-chan, you could've killed me with that!" Prince Usui said while expertly dodging my sword. "Oh it's _you_, Dreamweaver, I asked for _good_ company not some alien who loves stalking me!" I said dramatically "I'm sorry Misa-chan, I was just wondering what you're doing here." He said with a curious look on his face. "I'm just visiting." I said quite annoyed that he followed me here. "I don't recall you having relatives here." "I went to visit the lake." 'or rather what's supposed to be living there' Is what I wanted to say, but hell like he'll believe that story. "Oh, you mean the Dreamweaver." He said as a matter of fact. I looked at him surprised. "H-how did you know?" I asked, I think I'm blushing a bit, he might find it childish. "That legend spreads far and wide Misa-chan and you just said so yourself. So, what did you wish for? "He waited for my answer eagerly "I didn't make one. How about you Prince Usui what _did_ you wish for?" "I wished for Misa-chan to agree to sleep together with me tonight." He said nonchalantly like it was just an ordinary statement from his extraordinarilly perverted mind. I turned red, like _really_ red "PERVERT!" I gave him a good whack on the head. "Ouch, Misa-chan, I think you damged my brain." He said as he nursed his head, now with its newly acquired bump. "I just fixed it for you your _highness." _I said as I started to walk away. "Misa-chan wait for meeeeeee." Ugh, why is the prince so childish? "I'm going home Prince Usui." I said, I'm getting more annoyed here. "I'll walk you home. I'll make sure that there are no big bad wolf that would try to gobble you up on your way home." He said as he started to lead the way. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back and pushed him to the ground. I made a run towards the exit of the forest in which the lake lies in. I can see Usui chasing after me. Damn he's fast! In just a few seconds more he was in front of me. Then he stopped running, braced himself in front of me and opened his arms wide as if expecting a hug from me. I didn't have much time to react and I fell into his arms. He hugged me tightly, as if never wanting to let me go. I squirmed, his grip was so tight. "Hey! I can't breathe, Usui!" He just loosened his grip but he didn't let go. "Misa-chan, you were _very_ naughty back there, I have to punish you for that."His voice was low and husky and he whispered it right into my ear. I turned beet red. "Let go of me you pervert!" I bashed him, trying to remove his arms around me when suddenly he pushed me to the ground. He was on top of me. He eyed me dangerously. I stared into those emerald eyes. Oh, god what will he do to me? "Misaki" He started with a low sexy voice. I panicked like shit, I don't want my first time here, wait why did I even thought of that? What happened next was totally unexpected "Misaki, prepare yourself." The prince declared and he started to tickle me like a mad man. I can't stop laughing! "Usui! ahahahaha stop-ahahaha-it!" I said between my laughter.

In the end I had to give in to the prince and let him walk me home or else I won't escape from the torture he unleashed upon me. "Misa-chan, your face was priceless, what did you think was I going to do to you?" He asked defnitely amused of what happened a while ago. "This" I said as i punched him on the jaw. "Awwwww, Misa-chan is mad, I'm sorry Misa I'll behave next time promise." He had that cute pupy face on, damn I couldn't resist he's too cute. I sighed "I hate you,_ Prince Usui_" "Was that a love confession Misa-chan?'" He asked teasingly. "Shut up." I punched his arm. He just chuckled. We reached my house and I waved him off. We said goodbye to each other before he told me "Admit it Misaki, you had enjoyed spending time with me. Now, go have some rest, we have some work to do tomorrow. Good night Royal Advisor Misaki." I blushed "Good night, idiotic Prince Usui."

So there you have it, the first chapter of Dreamweaver :)  
Sorry for the OOCness and some grammatical errors, also I'm sorry if it's a bit crappy XD  
Oh yeah thanks for reading through the chapter, please R & R ^-^v

Ja mata


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Starts

Hey guys, so here's the second chapter for Dreamweaver, hope you like it. :) Also please support Fujiwara-san's work, thanks!

Dreamweaver

Chapter 2: The Adventure Starts

"Misa-chan" I heard someone call my name "Huh? Who's there?" I looked around, there's nobody here. "Misa-chan! right here" I turned to the direction where the voice was coming from, I looked closer...no way! It's a cat! "Y-you're a cat. H-how come you can talk?" I asked the cat still dumbfounded "I dunno, It's all in your imagination!" The cat grinned, now where have I seen that before? "Well, I hate to ruin your sleep but you have to get out of bed. It's time for your- drumrolls - Wedding day!" My eyes widened " .HELL? I don't remember getting engaged! This is absolutely ridiculous." "Of course you do, you agreed to marry the prince long ago." "No way in hell did that happen!" Then the strangest thing happened. The setting changed. I was in a cathedral in a wedding gown "What the hell's going on?" Then right on cue the cathedral door opened and revealed the prince by the altar. What will happen next? I don't want to find out. I ran in the opposite direction of the cathedral, Then a cliff appeared right in front of me. I found myself falling down, down, down. The plunge of death. "Nooooooooooooooooo" I screamed my lungs out...

I jolted up from bed, it was a dream "Phew, I thought I was actually getting married to that perevert." I was drenched in sweat and my clothes were almost see through. I was about to get up, suddenly I saw a pair of emerald eyes piercing through mine. It took me a few seconds to register what's going on here. Room. Almost see-through clothes. Bed. I gasped "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE PERVERT?" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I covered myself with a blanket and tried to throw anything within the radius of my arm to the perverted Prince. "Ah! Good morning to to you too Misa-chan. You were screaming, so I thought I'd go see what's happening, but I guess you're fine now." The Prince said with a smirk. "How'd you get in here? Don't you know It's illegal to tresspass! I won't hesitate calling the guards on you." I warned, my demonic aura slowly working its way through me. "Don't worry Misa-chan, I didn't tresspass at all. Your mom let me in, she said I could give you a nice wake up call." "Yeah sure 'wake-up call', you just watched me sleep didn't you?" "Absolutely! Misa-chan was so cute. You were even calling out to a cat." I slapped his arm "Shut up." "Temper Misa-chan, it's rising again" I glared at him "If you don't shut up, I'll make you." He raised his hands up "Alright, alright. You better hurry now; we have to get to Winterport by afternoon tomorrow." "Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna get ready. Now, get out of my room." I said, literally throwing him out. "See you in fifteen minutes Misa-chan."

"Misa-chan you took too long, your five minutes late." He said pouting like a kid. "I should've helped you dress up instead." replacing the pout with a seductive smirk "You better shut the hell up_ Prince Usui_." "Oooooh, Misa-chan is so scary." He was beaming damn it. I just glared at him. This is gonna be one hell of a trip.

We arrived at the castle a few minutes after sunrise. The castle guards were ready with our horses and carts with relief goods for the people at Winterport. Disaster have struck the place and we have to make sure that everyone is alright. The guard captain gave us a map and some few instructions after we get there. He warned us of some corrupt official that may try to bribe us into doing_ things_ for him. The king and queen said goodbye to their son and wished us safety along the trip. We took twenty guards with us just in case. The trip will take a day and a half and since spring has just arrived, we shouldn't have any troubles. "Misa-chan let's get going, the sooner we leave the better." "Alright, everything's set." We waved goodbye to the king and queen and went on our way.

We stopped by the thriving town of Freybank just a few kilometers away from Winterport. We rented a room inside the Inn and helped ourselves to some food. It's hard to travel on an emprty stomach. I snuck out of the Inn to get some ale in the tavern , maybe some 'gossip' would catch my attention. I headed inside the tavern. It was a rowdy place. Men clinking their glasses toasting to god knows what. I ordered a mug of ale and chatted with the people inside. They were very thankful for the help that we extended to them a year ago when this town almost went bankrupt. They said we were always welcome to visit. I saw a green haired peasant looking at me hesitantly. It looked as if she wanted to talk to me. I walked over to where she is when the prince suddenly came in looking for me. Everyone got to their knees, except for me of course I never bowed before him. "Misaki!" He said running over to me. He cupped my face "I thought something bad happened to you!" I can see the genuine concern in his eyes, guilt washed trhough me. "I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what's happening around town so I came here." "Oh Misaki, what am I to do with you?" He hugged me tight, in front of _everyone. _They all look as shocked as I am. I tried to get him off of me but I couldn't. The feeling of warmth and security filled me. We stayed like that for a few seconds more. Someone cleared their throat. Shit, I forgot about the eyes gaping at us. I pushed the prince away. He gave me his signature smirk. "I guess Misa-chan enjoyed it too." He said as he patted my head and went for the door. "Misa-chan, don't stay out too late or I'll have to punish you. _Again_." He turned to leave, but not before giving me a seductive smirk. The color red had invaded my cheeks and my heart was running wild. That hug, definitely meant something, but what? _What? _I sighed. I turned to see if the peasant girl was still there but she's gone. I guess all the hoolabaloo sent her away.

I stayed in the tavern for a few more hours making sure to deny all acusations of me, having an intimate relationship with the prince. Well, with the scene a while ago, I couldn't blame them. After making sure that all questions are answered, I headed back to the inn ready for some good night's sleep.

I opened the door to my room and changed to my pajamas. I was about to lie down on my bed when a shiny glint caught my eye. On the bedside table was a necklace, more of a pendant actually, a key pendant. It was adorned with diamonds and hung on a beautiful silver chain. It was a bit heavy and definitely looked expensive. It came in a red velvet box with a white envelope in it. Curiosity took over me and I opened it, inside was a note:

Dear Misaki,

I'm sorry for the commotion I caused you tonight, but I'm sure as hell you liked it more than anyone. To express my apologies, I got you a pendant. Guess what it opens Misa-chan. I hope you have a good night's rest. Sweet dreams.

Your Perverted Prince,

Usui

I found myself smiling at the letter. My heart went wild again. This time butterflies went along with it, only it's in my stomach. Having this effect on me, he's truly a perverted outer space alien. I kept the letter and the pendant inside the velvet box, wanting not to break it. I went to sleep. Amazingly I did have a sweet dream, It was me with a certain blone haired idiot splashing water playfully at each other by the Dreamweaver's lake.

Sunshine hit the windows of my room. I stood up and prepared myself. My heart will have to wait a bit longer. It's time to head out to Winterport, the people needs our help.

Yosh! Finally done with this chappy yaaaaaaay! \(^0^)/ So how was it? I had to ignore my grumbling tummy just to finish this XD Hope you enjoyed it. Until the next chapter.

Ja mata! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble At Winterport

Hey guys, so here's chapter three of Dreamweaver. I focused more on the situation on Winterport but there's still some mushy stuff XD Please support Fujiwara-san's work

Dreamweaver

Chapter 3: Trouble at Winterport

It was early morning when we reached Winterport. Acres of land stretch across far and wide cultivated by farmers. We passed by the town plaza only to find majority of the buildings destroyed. A hurricane visited this place and left almost nothing. They only have the rice fields to provide food for them.

"Where is the governor, he should be here trying to sort out this mess."

"Maybe he had pressing matters to attend to." Usui answered my question.

"What could be more pressing than this? The lives of these people are at stake." I exclaimed; I was definitely pissed now.

"Okay, so maybe he just doesn't care." Usui said nonchalantly. Damn, is this guy serious?

"Misa-chan, there's a huge number of people gathering by the chapel; I wonder what's going on there." Usui said pointing to the chapel. The people settled down as we approached. Their eyes looked so dim.

"What's going on here?" Usui asked in an authoritative voice. I was surprised, never knew he had it in him.

"Oh your highness! The governor has not given our share of the rice we stocked for emergencies. It's all kept in his warehouse on top of the hill." Said an old lady pointing out where the hill is.

"Where is he anyway? He should be here helping out." Usui said, I can see he's getting annoyed with the useless official.

"The governor haven't been seen for a couple of weeks now, he disappeared after collecting our taxes."

"Did your town have any visitors for the couple of weeks aside from us?" I turned to Usui, this is turning into something serious.

"Well, there is this man that frequented the governor. He always brings a case with him, but we don't know what's inside." Said a farmer.

"A-alright then, we'll check on the matter." I reassured them. I signaled the guards to distribute the goods. There's no consistent water source and food is scarce. Damn this place is totally beat.

Usui pulled me away for a moment, behind him is the peasant girl who witnessed our little scene at the inn at Freybank. I blushed at the memory. Ugh focus Misaki!

"G-good morning milady, sorry to disturb you b-but I have to talk to you…I-it's about the governor."

"What? Where is he? Did you do something to him?" I asked the peasant girl a little too loud

"N-no milady, it's just that well, ah… just come with me." The peasant girl was flustered

I raised a brow "Where are you taking me?" I asked suspiciously

"To the governor's house."

I looked at Usui as if asking him if he could come along

"The prince may come along milady." The peasant reassured.

"A-alright let's go." I said, Usui suddenly grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"What the hell? Let go Usui!" I said trying to yank my hand out of his grasp

"We'll stay like this so Misa-chan won't go anywhere _again._" He smirked and continued following the peasant girl. I don't know how I managed to restrain myself from strangling him while I blushed all the way. Damn this perverted excuse for a prince.

"We're almost there. Watch your steps; we're going in through the back." The peasant girl told them the front is guarded by some unknown men.

When she meant steps, she meant crumbling pieces of stone formed to create stairs that could barely hold my weight. I tried to go all the way up but I suddenly fell halfway landing onto the prince's protective arms.

"Misa-chan, you should be more careful next time." He whispered into my ear with a low husky voice. I turned beet red.

"Put me down you perverted prince. Ugh!" I struggled in his arms, screaming all profanities that came into my head.

"Milady please be quiet, those men are dangerous." The peasant pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"If anything bad happens to us it'll be _your _fault." Usui said teasingly.

"Shut up." I punched his arm. He just chuckled. Damn him.

We climbed through the windows to get ourselves in. There was a man inside the house. I couldn't tell if he was the governor, I never met him anyways.

"My, my who do we have here?" A yellow haired man was sitting on a chair across the window.

"It's you again." Usui said with much venom in his voice.

"Ah Prince Usui, so nice of you to drop by."

"What do you want _Tora?_" Usui's anger was definitely showing.

"You know, just selling my governor friend some _medicine_. I've been getting quite a lot of money from him you know." He was wearing an evil smile now.

"We let you off for a reason. You shouldn't take advantage of that order."

"You let me off because there was no evidence that leads to me."

"I know you _killed_ all those people, I don't give a shit about the evidence, you _poisoned_ them all."

"My, my the prince and his accusations. I've got one word for you my friend, _E-vi-dence, _you don't have that now do you?"

Usui's composure was gone in a snap. He charged for Tora and hit him on the jaw. He was beating him up like a madman. Until his 'guards' (they look more like a group of thugs than actual guards) went in the room and charged at Usui. I quickly blocked the thug who was about to hit Usui. Hey, they're not the only ones who can put up a fight.

"Ayuzawa! What are you doing? Get out of here." Usui spat with gritted teeth. 'I appreciate the concern, really but hey I can't let them kick your f*cking ass now can't I?' Is what I wanted to say but I just kept it inside my head. I expertly knocked out all the guys that went my way. I was literally sitting on top of one when Usui suddenly turned to look at me, Tora was down and so were his men though I have a feeling this wouldn't be the last time we'll be meeting him.

Usui grabbed my hand and lead me through the house.

"We have to find the governor and make sure he's alright first."

We entered a room with a large four poster bed at the center. The governor was in bed, looking really pale and ill.

"He must've drunk the medicine Tora gave him. Those medicines will slowly kill you if not treated immediately." Usui said checking his pulse.

"He's breathing but we better get him treated."

"Usui what about that man upstairs? Aren't we going to have him arrested?" I asked, I so want him in the dungeon

"I'll send for the guards immediately. We better get back to town to see if everyone's doing okay."

We got out of the house when I was suddenly bothered by something "Hey where's the peasant girl?"

"I don't know must've run away or something."

Then we heard the voices of people. We saw the peasant girl leading them to us.

"I came to get help milady but I guess I was too late." She looked at me apologetically

"It's alright, we're fine. I wouldn't say about your governor though, we need to send for a pharmacist immediately."

"Of course milady."

We all went back to town to get some rest. We sent for the guards to pick up the criminals and a pharmacist to treat the governor.

Usui asked me to accompany him on his walk before we go back to the castle tomorrow. The view of the sunset on this place is simply breathtaking. Usui led me on top of a hill and asked me to sit beside him.

"Misa-chan, did you like my gift for you?" Usui asked playfully

"Uhm..y-yeah, it was nice." I said in a whisper

"I'm glad you like it. Have you figured out what that key is for?"

"Uh, a treasure chest that's full of gold?" I asked stupidly

"If by treasure chest you mean my heart and the gold, my overflowing love for you, then the answer is an absolute yes!" Usui said giving me a warm smile before leaning down and giving me a quick peck on my forehead.

"Baka Usui" I muttered. I was blushing so hard and my face was so hot. I bet you can cook bacon and eggs on it!

"You're a prince Usui. You shouldn't joke around with matters of the heart." I said seriously.

He cupped my face and looked deeply into my eyes. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. His eyes are so enticing.

"Misaki, I will never play with your heart. I promise." He leaned down to kiss me. He was halfway there but was interrupted by the clanking of armor. The guards. I blushed as they saw our intimate position. Why does the timing have to be so f*ckigly perfect? One of them cleared their throats.

"I'm sorry to disturb your highness, milady but the prisoners have escaped."

"What do you mean they've escaped?" Usui said trying to keep his calm

"They weren't in the house when we got there. There was only the governor and the drugged servants."

"Very well, I'm sure this won't be the last time we'll see him. In fact this may just be the beginning."

We went back to the castle the following morning. The king and queen gave us a warm welcome. They heard that Usui got into a fight and asked him to rest for a few days. They asked me personally to take care of him.

We were resting under a big oak tree, our backs resting on the trunk. The person beside me looked awfully sleepy.

"Misa-chan, let's go to the Dreamweaver's lake. I want to make a wish." Usui requested.

"Alright. I haven't got a chance to visit for a while now too."

"Let's go tonight." Usui said looking up at the sky

"Tonight? Why not now?" I asked, I hate the night, ghosts come out at night.

"So we can see the pretty stars. I want to see them with you." Usui said as he drifted off to sleep.

A few moments later I fell asleep too. My head rested on his shoulders and his head on top of mine.

And this is where the chapter ends. So, how was it? Hope you liked it even though it's not focused much on the romance. Also slight OOCness and grammatical errors XD. I might upload chapter 4 a bit late because I'm trying to finish the one-shot I'm writing .I plan for chapter 4 to be a bit lighter than this chap. Well until next time

Ja mata! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Alone Time

Ok guys here's chapter four of Dreamweaver. I really wanted to get started on this one immediately. Hope you like it Oh and don't forget to R&R

Dreamweaver

Chapter 4: Alone time

It was night time, which I definitely hate (ghosts are out). We were out by the lake stargazing and my friend (?) the prince is out making a wish.

"It's so nice out here don't you think so Misa-chan?" Usui asked casually

"Mmmm yeah it's nice." I said not paying much attention to the prince beside me. I was too busy looking at the stars.

"Hey Misa-chan , Do you even wish for something to the Dreamweaver?"

"They say it only grants the wish of a person who is pure at heart and it only grants it once."

"That's what the legend says anyway. I'm sure my wish will come true. I'll wait no matter how long." Usui said with a serious face

"What have you been wishing for anyway?"

"I might tell you if you kiss me."

"Go kiss the ground pervert!" I said blushing. He just chuckled and ruffled my hair. The nerve of this guy, always playing around with me

"Misaki, do you hate me?" He looked serious

"Hmmm, do _I hate you? _...No I don't think so." I answered back with much seriousness

"Then you love me?" He said playfully

"Like hell I'd fall in love with you. You're a perverted outer space alien of a prince who loves to play around with me and makes my heart run wild and make butterflies appear in my stomach…on second thought _I do_ hate you." Misaki said blushing, realizing that she just gave herself away.

"I'm glad Misa-chan feels that way about me." Usui said a wide grin plastered on his face

"Don't get the wrong idea idiot" I muttered

"I guess my wish is slowly coming to fruition."

Sigh, this guy is unbelievable. Though that really got me thinking, what _do I_ want? I never really wished for anything up until now.

"Misa-chan…hey Misaki!" I was too caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the prince waving his hand in front of me and the other one snaking its way around my waist. It took me a few seconds to process what the hell's going on. I gasped I tried to undo his arms

"Let go Usui-" I was cut off when he suddenly claimed my lips. The kiss was sweet, gentle and passionate. It set my heart on fire. I feel so light and happy. Is this how it feels when you love someone?

I was enjoying it too much and I can't believe I actually kissed him back. He smiled into the kiss and held me closer. I snaked my arms around his neck like what we're doing is the most natural thing in the world. I don't know how many minutes we've put into that kiss but I'm so sure it wasn't just seconds.

I was gasping for air the moment we broke apart my face flushed and very red also burning hot like I ate a dozen bottles of Tabasco and my head spinning like a top. What the hell's happening?! I-I kissed _the prince_! And _I_ actually _liked it_.

"Misaki, I'm sorry I wasn't able to restrain myself. You looked so cute when you're pondering deeply over something." Usui said apologetically but his face says otherwise he was wearing a mischievous grin.

I wanted to say something like '_what the hell was that for?!_' or '_I am going to make sure that you'll never see the next sunrise!_' or something similar to that, but I just stayed quiet. I stood up making my way to the ruins of Weaveth. Of course the perverted prince came after me.

"Misaki, I'm sorry really." Usui said reaching for my hand

"Its fine really, I just… need some time to think." I said and continued to walk. I found an abandoned house. It still has its four corners but no roof. The view of the stars was magnificent so I decided to sit on top of a boulder on the center of the ruined house. The prince sat beside me.

"Are you mad?" Usui asked

"No" was my reply

"I know you're mad." He kept pestering me

"Dammit Usui, I said I'm not okay? Now just shut up for a moment."

Usui suddenly kneeled in front of me. "I love you Misa-chan."

My heart did a somersault. My conscience was telling me '_Tell him you love him back, come on girl you can do it'_ damn, even my conscience has betrayed me.

I took the key pendant and held it up in front of him. "I'll open the chest when I'm ready; right now I need to look inside me first before I say something stupid."

Usui's eyes softened and he flashed me a heartwarming smile. He suddenly engulfed me in a tight hug.

"I'll happily wait for the moment when Misaki will be ready to open the lock inside my heart." He whispered on my ear.

I hugged him back "Thanks" I muttered

_Back at the castle…_

"Mayu-chan it's so good to see you again!" the queen exclaimed

"It's good to be back your highness."

"Usui's not here yet why don't you just see him in the morning?" The queen suggested.

"Alright your highness." The girl named Mayu agreed

Soooooooo this chapter's a bit too short I know, but the next one will have a bit of drama anyway nyahahahahaha XD Hope you guys liked this chapter, oh and please don't forget to leave some reviews. I'll happily accept it whether it's nice or not anyway until next time

Oh yeah, thanks to all those who've read A Lifetime with you

love ya guys hihihihihi

Ja mata! ;)


	5. Chapter 5: The Prince's Fiancée!(Part 1)

Hello there! I wasn't able to update over the weekends so I'll just upload this now. Well hope you enjoy Please support Fujiwara-san's work.

Dreamweaver

Chapter 5: The Prince's Fiancée! (Part 1)

It was so early in the morning and everyone was up and running in the castle and there I was, strolling on the castle grounds getting bumped by the servants wondering what the hell is going on. I got the chance to ask someone before he scurried off, something about the daughter of a duke. So that's why, there's a guest.

The queen summoned me and led me to a room. She suddenly started asking me which linen would be better. She started blabbering about colors and textures and I was like '_Hell no! I am not doing that!' _But of course I really didn't say that. It stayed in my head. She was consulting me on which fabric is better, which candles smell nicer and what curtains look prettier. I don't remember being an interior designer nor was it part of my _actual_ job. I'm pretty sure Royal Advisors are consulted for economic and foreign purposes not to decorate a spoiled rich kid's room.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" The queen asked

"It's me, mother." Usui answered.

My heart jumped. It's been a few days since I last saw him. After our little moment at the Dreamweaver's lake, I've been engulfed by work. I often attended meetings with the king while the prince was sent to the provinces to check on the people. Sigh, it felt like I haven't seen in him in years.

Usui entered the room. I couldn't stop my heart from racing.

"Mother, it isn't Misaki's job to decorate rooms." Usui said as he grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

"So I'll just borrow her for a while." He said as he turned to me and gave me a wink. He led me to the forest outside the castle and stopped at a clearing.

"What are we doing here? I still have work to do." I said as I tried to pry his hands from mine.

"So you'd rather I give you back to mother and design the room in which you can't even understand what she's talking about and couldn't even see the difference between scarlet and red?" Usui asked teasingly

I sighed in defeat. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Just stay here with me Misa-chan" Usui said as he laid down the soft grass. I lay down beside him letting the cool breeze soothe the fire burning in my heart (also to dishevel my hair).

"Hey, Misa-chan, I'm sorry about these past few days, I wasn't able to see you, you must've missed me sooooo much." He said seriously.

"Why would I miss _you?_" I said as I punch his arm.

"Because you love me." He said simply.

Normally I'd say '_In your dreams idiot_' or '_that'll never happen_!' and punch him in the gut but I couldn't lie to myself. I guess I _do _feel something for him but of course I wouldn't tell him…yet.

"Baka Usui" I just said.

"Hehehe Misa-chan didn't deny anything! _She loooooves me_!"

"You better shut up if you want to live until your coronation day." I said

"I'd give up the crown for you Misaki"

"Don't say that Usui!"

"I'm serious Misaki"

"Well don't be. A lot of people depend on you." I said. This guy just blurts out whatever comes into his mind.

"Misaki…" Usui rolled to his side and faced me. He reached for my face and swept my bangs off my face.

He smiled and I blushed. He just looked into my eyes. I was too mesmerized to even notice that a person was behind us watching everything.

"H-how could you do this to me Takumi? I-I –I'm your fiancée! And here you are cheating with this p-peasant girl!" Said the girl horrified and practically pointing at me so hard I think she's hoping that electricity would shoot out from the tip of her finger and electrocute me.

"Fiancée?" Usui and I said in sync. He's been saying those cheesy things to me and even kissed me and now this crazy chic claim to be his Fiancée? What a nice day.

"I'm leaving" I said as I stood up.

"Misaki wait!" Usui said as he tried to catch up to me but I already ran at full speed crisscrossing around the trees. I can hear Usui scolding his '_fiancée_'but I didn't turn around to eavesdrop. I was deep into the forest when I stopped. I saw a big willow tree and rested underneath its flowing leaves. I leaned on the trunk and stared up at the sky… I couldn't see the sky; I could only see the faint sunlight seeping through the huge trees. My heart clenched and the tears started to cascade down my face. I don't know why I'm crying or maybe I do. It feels as if the prince just played with me. I'm nothing more than a toy. _His_ toy.

_At the clearing…_

"Why the hell did you do that for Mayuna?" Usui yelled at the top of his lungs, he was furious. Misaki was close to tears he saw and it broke his heart.

"What? I saved you from that peasant girl's dirt rubbing over you." Mayuna said nonchalantly

"Well that _peasant girl_ happens to be the Royal Advisor for Cheriwen. Calling her a peasant is deeply insulting" Usui said trying to regain his composure again

"Why are you so protective of her anyway? She's not your girlfriend is she? Because that's totally cheating on me." Mayuna said a liitle too pushy

"Wha-why do you keep on pushing that fiancée thing?"

"Because it's true…oh wait the queen hasn't told you yet has she? An arrangement has been made between her and my father." Mayuna said with a giggle

Usui was definitely shocked by the news. He was not consulted on this. And he definitely had hard time restraining himself from lodging his sword into her throat. She ruined everything between him and Misaki.

"Hey Usui!" Mayuna called out as Usui walked toward the forest.

"Go home Mayuna, I don't need you here." Usui said coldly

"You don't call me Mayu anymore. Hey wait! Where are you going?" Mayuna said grabbing Usui's hand

"I'm going to find Misaki." He said and whisked her hand away causing her to fall to the ground and land on the mud.

"You ruined my dress! This is velvet!" Mayuna said, definitely enraged with her ruined clothting.

Usui said nothing and went deeper into the forest to find Misaki. He stumbled upon a huge willow tree and a figure leaning on it. It was Misaki, his raven-haired angel.

_Willow tree…_

"Misaki." Usui called out as he approached her

"Go away; I don't want to see you." I said coldly

"Misaki please just liste-"

"I said go away!" I cut him off and threw a pebble at him.

"You just toyed with me Usui! You never really liked me." I said in a whisper

"You're right I never liked you." Usui said seriously

My heart felt like it was being squeezed to death. My face stung with tears streaming down my face. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"Because I've always loved you and it will never change not now, not ever." Usui said as he took my hands and stared lovingly into my puffy eyes. I must've looked so screwed up at the moment.

Usui engulfed me in a bear hug. He held me tight. I could hear his beating heart; it was so soothing to my ears, like a lullaby custom made for me.

"I love you Misaki." Usui whispered to my ear

"I love you too Usui." I said, luckily my face was buried on his chest so my voice was muffled.

"What did you say Misa-chan?" Usui asked excitedly

"I said I hate you idiot." I said as I tried to hide my giant tomato of a face

Usui gave me a peck on my cheek and hugged me a while longer. I just let him. This might be the last. He's *swallows hard* _engaged._

_Usui and Misaki were too preoccupied in their own little bubble that they didn't notice Mayuna watching them behind the bushes._

'_So that's the reason why he wouldn't give me a second glance.'…_

_Back at the castle…_

"You called, Lady Mayuna?"

"I want her out of sight by tomorrow, Kusaragi. Lock her up in the dungeon at Willard castle in Weaveth. Make sure that she won't get out of there _alive."_

"Of course milady." Kusaragi answered and started to work on his lady's evil plans…

Yaaaaaaaaaaay! I'm done with this chapter. As I promised, this one's longer than last time and has a bit (?) of drama in it. Hope you guys liked it! Sorry I wasn't able to update this weekend, had so much going on. Hope you enjoyed this little chap. Reviews are deeply appreciated. Until next time…

Ja Mata! :3


	6. Chapter 6:The Prince's Fiancée!(Part 2)

Hey guys, here's part two of last time's chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please support Fujiwara-san's work thanks.

Dreamweaver

Chapter 6: The Prince's Fiancée!(Part 2)

The sun hasn't risen yet but I was already at court attending a meeting with the king. We were discussing on what to do with the province of Grimlenn which lies on the borders between Marseille and Cheriwen. We share control over the province because half of it lies on either side so there's talk on making it an independent state.

"Misaki, what do you think about this sitiuation? Having two kingdoms control a small province together is pretty hard. Especially if the two kingdoms are big and powerful." The king asked me

"I agree your majesty. I suggest that we pay them a visit to see if they are capable of sustaining themselves, if not, then we'll give them a year to prepare prior to their independence." I suggested, hoping that both the king of Cheriwen and Marseille will agree.

"Alright Misaki, we'll go with your idea. Have the prince accompany you to Grimlenn next week. We have to settle this matter immediately." The king said

"Of course your majesty." I said

"Very well, dismissed." The king said

Since I still have a few hours until the next meeting, I decided to take a stroll on the castle grounds. On this hour only the servants are out maintaining the castle and sorting things out.

"Milady could you give me a hand over here." A servant called out

"Uh yeah sure." I said, the servant was carrying crates that contained armor for disposal. I took three out of seven crates from his hands. Now that some of the crates weren't blocking his face anymore I could see that he was a pretty handsome man with his black silky hair and low husky voice. He was...well, sexy.

"Hey you look new around here." I said, I haven't seen him before

"Ah yes, Milady, I am new. My name's Kusaragi by the way."

"I am Ayuzawa Misaki, Cheriwen's youngest Royal Advisor." I said and introduced myself

"I know who you are milady. I've heard about your bravery at Winterport." Kusaragi said.

"It's nothing really, it was Usui who was the brave one." I said trying not to let the compliment get into my head.

"Where are you taking these boxes anyway?" I asked trying to stir away from the topic at Winterport, Tora is still on the loose.

"At the warehouse milady just beyond the rear gate."

"Alright let's get going." I said and headed towards the warehouse.

"Just set the boxes down over there." Kusaragi said pointing to a dark spot in the warehouse. Suddenly a pair of strong arms caught me and put a hand over my mouth, then placed a handkerchief over my face. My head felt light and I was starting to lose consciousness. Everything suddenly went black...

"Where is Misaki? It's not like her to miss an important meeting." The king said

"I don't know father, maybe I should go look for her." Usui said as he got up from his seat.

"You're staying right here Takumi. This is about our engagement and there's nothing we can do if your little mistress isn't here." Mayuna said as she held him back.

"Misaki, a mistress? What's this about Takumi?" The queen asked

"Tis nothing mother." Usui said with gritted teeth

"Takumi you're about to get married. You must get rid of that fling you have for Misaki. She also has an image to uphold." The king said, a bit disappointed

"Let's just start the meeting shall we?" Mayuna said, getting a little impatient

Usui was definitely outraged. His love for Misaki wasn't just a fling. It was from his heart and he's ready to give up everything for her. He wanted to trash the room but he didn't let it out. He remains composed.

"Alright then, this meeting is in session." The king anounced

Usui's mind wandered off to where Misaki was. Maybe she just didn't want to be here, but that wasn't like her at all. No matter what the circumstance she'll put her job above herself. That's it he has to find her. He has a bad feeling that something went horribly wrong...

I woke up only to find darkness surrounding me.

"Where am I?" I said, my throat felt like a yard of sandpaper got lodged into it

"Oh you're finally awake. Welcome to Willard Castle lady Misaki." A man said, that sounded like...

"Kusaragi, what the hell is going on?" I shouted at him

"I can't let you get in the way of lady Mayuna's plans, so I'm simply keeping you at bay." Kusaragi said as he drew a dagger from its sheath

"Let me go you bastard!" I tried to punch him but I just realized that I was restrained by shackles both on my hands and feet. I was pinned on the wall

"Uh,uh Misaki you're not getting out of here." He said and ran the dagger through my arm. Blood started to drip. I winced in pain

"You're so pretty Misaki, no wonder the prince likes you so much. Too bad he won't get to see you anymore." He let out a maniacal laugh and the clang of heavy steel gates could be heard. He went out and left me all alone. I was in a dungeon. I suddenly heard the gushing of water...

The meeting was finally done. Usui retreated to his bed chamber to get some rest. He was going to look for Misaki later. In his mind he was still hoping that she just missed the meeting on purpose or went home because she got sick.

Usui just jumped into bed and closed his eyes when he heard the door open.

"Takumi" Mayuna said in a seductive voice and started to run her hands up and down Usui's arms, feeling his muscles

"Get out Mayuna, I don't want you here." Usui said coldly

"My,my that's not how you should talk to your future wife, and besides we'll be sharing a bed soon so you don't have to shy away from me Takumi " Mayuna said

'This woman is unbelievable.' Takumi thought.

"Besides, you won't get to see her ever again." Mayuna said and started to giggle

Usui's eyes widened

"Where did you take her?" Usui said furiously as he grabbed Mayuna's shoulders and started shaking her

"You'll never find her." Mayuna giggled again

Usui let her go and dashed out of the room. He doesn't have a single clue on where she could be, but he has to try.

"You'll never find her in time Takumi, she's all locked up in the dungeon. I hope the rats eat her." Mayuna shouted at him and started an evil laugh.

'The dungeon. Which dungeon? Mayuna wouldn't be stupid enough to hide her in the castle dungeon. The only other castle nearby is...Willard castle.' Usui thought to himself. He mounted his horse and sped towards Weaveth...

The room is starting to fill with water. It's already past my ankles. I tried to loosen the shackles but to no avail. I don't want to go this way. I still have so many dreams for the future of Cheriwen and for my future as well, also I haven't even used the key yet...

Okay, so this chapter is done :D to all those reading this, yes I know Mayuna's a big bitch but hey it's all part of the story nyahahahaha. Oh and the key that Misaki was referring to was the key pendant that Usui gave her ;) Well anyways I'll try to update soon and I really want to thank all those who've stood by this story because this is my first fanfic and I wasn't sure if people would actually read it so thanks a lot guys. Love ya ;* until next time.

Ja Mata! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Wish Me Love

Okaaaay so yeah I'd love to talk more about the making of this chap but I'll cut the crap and just let you read it hihihihi XD Please support Fujiwara-san's work.

Dreamweaver

Chapter 7: Wish Me Love

I was starting to give up hope mainly because, the water was up to my stomach already. Strange that all this water reminds me of the Dreamweaver's lake. Which reminds me, here I am in my death chamber and I just realized my heart's greatest wish. I want to spend the rest of my life with Usui. Oh, Dreamweaver, I hope you're hearing this. I really want to live my life to the fullest.

All my rambling inside my head got me distracted from the watery death that is casted upon me. It's already up my chest!

"Misaki!" Someone called out. I know that voice! Oh, Dreamweaver, thanks a lot! It's Usui!

"Usui in here!" I called out

Usui struggled with the steel gates and with all the water that was gushing out. He managed to open it somehow. He truly was an alien. He swam up to me.

"Misaki, I'll get you out of here I promise." Usui said trying to reassure me. I just nodded

Usui tried to free me from the shackles but the water was making it hard for him to move. Oh and the water level is on our necks now so the shackles are completely submerged.

"Usui" I said

"Everything will be alright. Just hang on." Usui said as he drew a knife from his pocket and started to pick the lock on the shackles. He managed to undo the lock on my right arm then the other.

All that's left is the one's holding my feet down. He tried to open them but they seem to be stuck. He went up and took a deep breath and started working on it again. He was able to unlock the right one but he was still struggling on the left. He went up again and took another deep breath. That one will be his last because the water has now completely submerged us in its depth. I wasn't' able to take even a slight breath so I was running out of air pretty fast. Usui was now able to unlock the left one but we still have to swim our way out of here. My lungs are starting to betray me so I immediately swam my way out of the dungeon. Almost there...alas I ran out of breath. I felt Usui's arm wrap around me and he brought me out of the watery hell. That was all that I remember since everything went black...

"Pssst Misaki!" Someone called out.

"H-huh? Who's there?" I asked. The voice seemed familiar but I can't point out whose voice is it.

"Misaki you're so mean, you forgot about me already. Nya"

'_Wait, nya? Oh, it's that cat from the wedding dream_.' I said to myself

"What do you want cat?" I asked

"You were quite the idiot back there, going to an old abandoned warehouse with some guy you've never met before." The cat teased

"Alright it was stupid of me, there happy?"

"Good thing Usui-san was able to save you." The cat said.

"Where is Usui anyway?" I asked. All I could see is the cat.

"He died, trying to save you." The cat said with a grim face.

"N-no way, that's not true." I said. My heart clenched. This can't be happening

"Of course it's not. Newsflash darling this is just a dream. He's out there in the real world trying to give you CPR." The cat said while giving me that oh so annoying grin.

"Go away cat, I want to wake up now." I said and tried to shoo the cat away

"Alright Misaki, until next time." The cat bid me farewell and started to fade away...

"Misaki, can you hear me?" Usui asked

"You alien, you didn't do anything while I was out, did you?" I asked suspiciously

"I wanted to but you were busy talking to your cat friend." Usui said teasingly

I turned red. Well uh that was embarrassing.

"I'm glad you're alright Misaki." Usui said as he caressed my face.

I tried to sit up but Usui just pushed me back down on the grass and leaned down to kiss me.

I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my hands in his hair.

The kiss wasn't gentle like before. It was hard and full of passion and desire. I sense a little bit of lust too.

Usui parted my lips and started to toy with my tongue. I winced at the sudden contact. He was exploring my cave like a hidden treasure was there for him to find. It took a few more seconds before our tongues were in frenzy. I started to explore his cave too. He angled himself so we both could get better access of each other's mouth. Oh how I melted with his touch. We stayed on like that for a few minutes more before I broke away gasping for air.

My face looked flushed and my breathing was heavy. Usui didn't look flushed or disheveled at all.

"You look so cute when your face is all flushed Misa-chan" Usui teased as he nuzzled my nose and rested his forehead on mine.

I looked into his eyes. It was full of love and concern. My heart feels all fuzzy it's scaring me.

"Usui, I-I l-love-" I tried to let my feelings out but sigh

"Love what Misaki?" Usui said coaxing me

"Oh forget it." I said sighing. I feel like I've lost a war

"It's alright Misaki, I told you before right? I'll wait for you." Usui said as he took my hand and placed a kiss on it.

"We should go back Misaki it's getting dark." Usui said as he propped me up on his horse.

"Usui, your fiancée is a fucking psycho." I said as he mounted the horse.

"I know Misaki. Don't worry she'll spend some time in our own dungeon." Usui said as he led me back home...

"Misaki, are you alright?" The queen asked as she hugged me and patted my back.

"I-I'm alright your majesty." I said to reassure her.

"I am deeply sorry Misaki, we never knew that Mayuna could do this. She was such a sweet little girl back then." The king said with a frown etched on his face.

"She needs to be locked up in that dungeon immediately." Usui butted in

"Of course son, I'll make sure that she doesn't get out of this castle." The king said and ordered the guards to 'fetch' Mayuna.

I was still wondering where that son of a bitch Kusaragi went. Then suddenly I saw one of the guards heading up for Mayuna's bedroom...

"Get him!" I pointed out to a guard.

Suddenly the guard started to run. I knew it. It was that bastard who locked me up.

I ran after him with Usui running after me.

"Stop, Kusaragi! Hey, you asshole, I almost died!" I shouted at him

"Misa-chan has such a colorful vocabulary." Usui teased

How could he possibly tease me at a time like this?

"An alien never ceases an opportunity to tease." Usui answered my mental question

What the? He read my mind

"I absolutely did Misa-chan." Usui said answering my question yet again.

"Stupid alien." I mumbled

Kusaragi made a turn and ended up in a dead end.

"Ha! Give it up you asshole. If I were you I'd surrender now." I said holding back my fists that belongs to his stupid face.

Silence...

"I guess you want it the hard way then." I said and charged at him.

"Wait! Misaki." Usui stopped me from turning him into pulp.

Usui went closer and took the helmet off. My eyes widened. It was Mayuna!

"Usui!" Mayuna called out and gave him a huge hug.

Usui just untangled her arms from him and pushed her to the ground. He tied her hands behind her back and dragged her to the dungeon.

"Let me out of here!" Mayuna said as she banged on the steel bars

"Where is your little servant Mayuna?" Usui asked coldly

"I-I don't know. I just hired him to do the job for me." Mayuna said and started to sob

"You don't know huh?" Usui said and grabbed my hand

"Let's go Misaki. You don't have to deal with the likes of her."

"Please don't leave me here." Mayuna begged once more

"Just be thankful we won't flood this place." I said as we left...

Usui and I were out by the lake having some alone time.

"Hey Usui, I finally know what to wish for." I started

"Really? That's great." Usui said as he flashed me a smile

"My wish already came true." Usui said, bragging

"How'd you know?" I asked

"Because Misaki already loves me." Usui said and snaked his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

I won't argue with him on that one. I just rested my head on his chest and before I knew it, I was already dozing off.

"Sweet dreams Misaki, I love you" I heard the prince say as he placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

Okay! This one's done. The next chapter would be festive rather than having this much drama. Oh and pack your bags because we'll be going on another trip! Yay! Guess where our favorite couple is going! Anyways until next time!

Ja Mata! ;)


	8. Chapter 8: Summer Rendezvous

It's officially summer wooooh! Well, in the kingdom of Cheriwen that is and also here in our country but it's about to end. Anyways here's chapter eight. Enjoy! :)

Dreamweaver

Chapter 8: Summer Rendezvous

It's finally summer! The sun is out and the ocean is inviting us for a swim. The clear blue skies serves as a canvass for the white fluffy clouds to form all shapes and sizes. I think I just saw an alien shaped cloud pass by.

"Misa-chan!"Usui called out, waving at me. Due to the recent incident, we were given a time off before getting on with the business at hand. Takumi and I were out by the beach. He said we could have a summer rendezvous.

Flashback...

"Misa-chan let's do something fun while they're not giving us some job to do." Usui suggested

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked. Who knows what's running in his mind

"Let's go to the beach. We can have a summer rendezvous!" Usui exclaimed

I rolled my eyes "Whatever Usui let's just go." I said walking ahead

"Yay! It's a date! I'm going on a date with Ayuzawa Misaki!" Usui screamed around the castle

"Shut the hell up Usui, I can still change my mind." I said glaring at him

"Yes mam!" Usui said pressing his lips together and caught up to me silently

End flashback...

"Misa-chan let's go smash the watermelons by the beach." Usui said excitedly

"What the hell is fun about that?" I asked

"Well I'll blindfold you, spin you around then you try to smash the watermelon on the ground." Usui explained to me

"Oh okay. If I hit your head will you pardon me?" I asked playfully

"I'm pretty sure bits of my skull and brain matter would go flying around but as long as Misa kisses me passionately and holds me in her arms for the longest time, I'll forgive her." Usui said, like he was actually prepared to have his head smashed to pieces

"Idiot! You'd be dead by then. You don't want that to happen now, do you?" I asked. I couldn't bear the thought of having him dead

"You're right. I couldn't leave Misaki yet, because she still hasn't opened what her key is supposed to open. And if I left early, I wouldn't get to see my beautiful Misa in a wedding dress and be able to slip a ring on her finger." Usui said seriously then smiled at the thought of me in a wedding dress

I don't know how many gallons of blood it took to turn my face this red. I'm redder than any red a crayon could produce.

"You have such a colorful imagination Prince Usui." I said mockingly

"Why, thank you Lady Misaki." He said playing along

"Why can't we just eat the watermelons? I think they'd feel more fulfilled if someone was able to enjoy their sweetness." I said

"Well, I guess they'd feel more fulfilled if we had fun smashing them to pieces." Usui said like he was taking my statement seriously

"Come on, you don't want to keep those watermelons waiting." he said as he took my hand and intertwined our fingers leading me to where he placed the watermelons

The afternoon was filled with laughter and excitement and a lot of water splashing and of course watermelon bits everywhere. Of course summer brings out the flirtiness of the young and the prince was no exception. He kept telling me how beautiful I looked then kissing me then teasing me playfully. I must say, I enjoyed it a lot.

It was almost sunset and Usui wanted me to watch it with him at this cave he discovered on top of a cliff overlooking the ocean. He said the view was magnificent. Before anything though we decided to stop by a shop to get some drinks.

"Ah, it is the prince and the advisor. Good afternoon Prince Usui, Lady Misaki" an old lady greeted us, I guess she owns the place

"What can I get you today?" The old lady asked

I looked around the shop. It is rather quaint and rustic. It has that feeling of coziness to it.

"We'll just have some drinks and we'll be on our way." Usui said

"Alright then some drinks it is." The lady went inside the shop kitchen to get us some drinks

"Grandma we're home!" Two young boys entered the shop carrying two sacks of I don't know

"Ah Yukimura, Kanou just set those down here." The old lady said

"Here are your drinks Prince Usui." The old lady said handing us some refreshments

"I-it's the prince. Oh I'm really sorry I didn't notice. Welcome prince Usui." Yukimura said bowing to Usui, then he stood up, his eyes widened

"Ah it is lady Misaki. I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Yukimura said bowing again

The one named Kanou seems to shy away but I don't mind really. I don't want people bowing and kneeling before me. Usui doesn't like the attention too. He just let the people be but he doesn't mind if they don't bow or kneel

"Kanou pay your respects, you don't want them to have your head now do you?" Yukimura half whispered

"No its fine no need to get formal." I said

"I think we should get going Misaki. Thank you for your help." Usui said to the old lady and we headed towards the door

"Will you be watching the fireworks display?" Yukimura suddenly asked

"There's a fireworks display?" Usui said with a brow raised

"Uh yeah, they hold a fireworks display every year to celebrate the coming of summer." Kanou said

"Maybe we can view it from the cave Misa-chan." Usui suggested. I just nodded

"Thanks for the tip. I guess we will watch. Well, we're off." Usui said and waved goodbye

"Thanks for everything!" I said and also waved goodbye

We arrived at the cave overlooking the ocean and have the perfect view of the horizon. The sunset was about start and I can't wait to see it.

"Isn't this exciting Misaki?" Usui asked me. His eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah it is." I answered. My heart is going wild right now. I'm not sure if I'm really psyched about the sunset or the thought of being alone with Usui in such a romantic setting is making me giddy. I think it's the latter though

Finally the sun began to set. This scene is too romantic for my taste.

Usui suddenly took my hand and intertwined our fingers. He pushed my head to rest on top of his shoulder and his head on top of mine.

"Ah that's better." Usui commented on our position

"Baka Usui." I muttered. I was blushing so hard right now

The sun had fully set and the fireworks display started right after the sun left the sky. I know the prince said we'd watch it but we were too busy in our little kissy bubble that we made fireworks of our own.

We finished just before the display ended so we were able to watch at least part of it. The fireworks were beautiful; they look like flowers that just bloomed after the long freezing winter. The lights shed happiness in my heart, knowing that somehow, there's a bright future for me and the ones I love.

"You must be tired Misa-chan." Usui said playfully

"Of course not! I'm Misaki!" I said playing along

"But you've been running around my mind all day! Isn't that tiring?" Usui teased

"Idiot" I mumbled, blushing to my roots.

It's finally done! Okay tell me what you think about this one. I think summer is such a nice time for romance to bloom somewhere nyahahaha. I haven't watched a fireworks display in a while :( How 'bout you guys? Anyway not sure if I could update over the weekends but I'll try :) Until next time...

Ja Mata! ^-^v


	9. Chapter 9: Backwoods Craziness

It's back to business for our favorite couple. The last chapter was light so I tried to put some excitement on this one. Anyway enjoy reading! ;)

Dreamweaver

Chapter 9: Backwoods Craziness

I'm going on yet another trip with our very annoying prince. Since the liberty of Grimlenn has been decided, the king gave me the task to check on the place if it's ready for it's own independence. As usual we met up in the castle to get things ready. We also have Aoi Hyoudou, the Minister of foreign relations with us who also happens to be my naggy friend. We were accompanied by five soldiers, lesser compared to what we have last time.

"Isn't this such an exciting trip Misa-chan? We're going to Grimlenn. I've wanted to go there for some time now, but I'm always busy. They say there are a lot of things to see there." Usui said enthusiastically

"I'm so glad you feel that way your highness, I thought you'd get bored even before we get there." Aoi said

"Hey! I thought the prince was talking to me. Since when did you become Misa-chan?" I said, oh how Usui loved that statement he has that grin plastered on his face

"Oh come on Misaki, like you'd care if he was talking to you." Aoi said

I forgot, I haven't told him yet about what's been happening between me and Usui recently. The last thing he knows is that I was so pissed at him for always stalking me back when I was new at my job and that I hated him with all my heart...yeah right.

"Of course Misa-chan would care, I'm the person she holds dear in her heart, like she is in mine." Usui said seriously

Aoi burst out laughing at Usui's statement like he was the greatest comedian born into this world. I laughed along nervously looking at Usui who has that 'Did I say something wrong?' Look in his eyes directed at looked so clueless. I felt a bit guilty

"Misa-chan, don't laugh too much, you might fall off your horse." Usui said ignoring the laughing minister beside him

"Prince Usui why do you fret so much on Misaki? It's not like she's your girlfriend or something." Aoi half-joked

Usui's face shows that he has dawned on something. I guess he caught up on what's going on

"You're absolutely right; Misaki is not yet my girlfriend." Usui said proudly

"Yet?" Aoi and I asked in unison

"Who says I'll be your girlfriend?" I asked

"Well it's your fault if I said such a statement. You're leading me on." Usui teased

I didn't say anything at all. Aoi is getting suspicious though. The atmosphere was utmost silence, until someone broke the ice

"Misaki, you're not telling me something." Aoi said looking at me with that mischievous glint in his eyes

" W-what are you talking about?" I said nervously

"I'm sorry Aoi, looks like Misa-chan doesn't keep you updated. Well, I guess I'll start from our trip to Winterport where I gave her this key pendant..." Usui went on and on the whole trip. He replayed all the conversations that we had including the one where I almost said I love him and the one where I said I'll use the key when I'm ready and other shit. He even imitated my voice in a gooey love struck manner I almost puked.

"I don't sound like that you bastard!" I shouted at Usui, Aoi and the soldiers were a bit surprised at my choice of word

"So it is true! Misaki does love the prince!" Aoi teased

"Just go to hell, both of you." I said as I galloped ahead blushing

I just want to go to Grimlenn and get this over with. I knew travelling with Aoi and Usui was a bad idea but the king insisted that I should bring them along so I won't get lonely on my trip.

The daylight's almost out but we're still far from Grimlenn. I guess I miscalculated the distance of the trip or maybe my companions were just so fucking slow because of the little chit chat they're having

"Hurry up you two! We won't reach Grimlenn at this rate. We already wasted precious daylight; we need to find a campsite." I shouted at them. They've been keeping their distance from me.

Grimlenn is still far from where we currently are so we have to set up camp. Unlike before, there's no nearby town so we can't stay in an inn. We entered a forest and looked for a good spot.

"Misaki, I think I see a clearing nearby!" Aoi said excitedly

I went to the spot where he's pointing and there was a clearing, near a river. I led the soldiers there and ordered them to set everything up. Usui and I went to find some food while Aoi said he'll try to catch some fish.

"I'm so glad I'm alone with Misa-chan again. I like it better when it's just the two of us. Especially now we're in a dark forest, alone with only the moonlight to light our path. We can do anything we want." Usui said teasingly

"I don't like where you're going with that Usui, and what do you mean anything?" I asked, god my heart is beating so fast I feel like I'm running a marathon

"Misaki is always so cluless." Usui said and backed me to a tree trapping me in his arms. He eyed me dangerously.

"U-Usui." I had hard time finding my voice. I looked into his eyes. I saw desire and lust in his eyes. Oh my someone help me, I'm gonna get raped by the prince

Usui carresed my cheeks with his thumb before he leaned down and kissed me. His soft lips pressed against mine sent me shooting to the stars. Usui's hand held me by the nape of my neck while the other went up and down my back.

Usui parted my lips and played with my tongue; his hand started to undo the lace at the back of my dress and has successfully laid open the back. He hands started go up and down my bare back. I moaned into yhe kiss when the bushes suddenly stirred. Usui stopped what we were doing immediately and drew his sword. The woods can be pretty dangerous at night. A liitle cute squirrel turned up trembling at the sword pointed at it. The squirrel dropped his nut and ran away. Poor squirrel.

Usui turned to look at me and saw me at my disheveled state.

"I'm sorry Misaki, I went too far this time. That was supposed to be for our honeymoon." Usui said apologetically amd kissed the top of my head.

"Turn around Misa, I'll tie your laces." He said. Usui did tie my laces but not before kissing the nape of my neck. I smacked him hard on the head

"Idiot, let's just go back and tell them we didn't find any food." I said

"Well we can have this nut that our squirrel friend left us." Usui said as he picked up the nut

"Alright let's go." I said and we headed back to the camp

Aoi was so pissed when we got back. We only manage to bring back a nut a squirrel dropped out of fear and Aoi caught one measly fish. Now how is that going to feed eight people?

"Since we have nothing better to do, why don't we just tell scary stories? You know some fun before we go to sleep." Aoi suggested and was looking at me. He knows I hate scary stories. He was getting back at me for not getting any food.

"Alright I'm up for scary stories." Usui said like he wasn't scared at all, wait he isn't, scared he's not scared of anything

"I'm going to sleep." I said trying to avoid any paranormal activity that's going to be unleashed during the stories

"Misa-chan, sit beside me, we can listen together. You'll be my teddy bear, when I get scared I'll hug you really tight." Usui said, I don't know if he's teasing or that was just a statement. I can't figure shit out anymore.

I idiotically sat beside him and waited for Aoi to start his story. Shit, he knows how to scare me so I know that my paranoia level should exceed beyond paranormal.

"They say that in these woods lies the unrestful soul of a farmer who's mistaken for a fugitive." Aoi started.

I was already trembling at my seat. Why can't Usui show me his protective, caring side right now and shield me away from the monstrous Aoi?

"One time there was a criminal who killed ten women inside a brothel. Each with multiple stab wounds. One escaped though, and was able to tell the officers what happened before she died." Aoi stopped and looked at me. I looked like some trembling shit. He smiled, bastard.

"The officers were able to get an image of the suspect and went to hunt him down. They thought that he might try to hide in the forest so they searched and searched until..." Aoi paused

"Until?" Usui coaxed him to continue

Aoi gave me a deviously smile and went on with the fucking story.

"Until they found this man holding up an axe with his back against them. They thought he was the fugutive so they stabbed him from the back. They thought that they got him. When they went to retrieve the body they realized they've killed an innocent man. They ran away and just left the farmer there..." Aoi paused again.

'Damn the pauses just get on with it ' is what I wanted to say but he continued before I could do so

"A week later the ones who was hunting down the fugitive died. Their faces were skinned so their muscles were exposed. They also had multiple stab wounds and were left hanging at the windows of their house." Aoi said, that definitely spiked up my paranoia meter, it's on overload now

"And now, whoever traverses this forest becomes a victim of the angry farmer. They say he'll kill anyone...anytime inside this forest." Aoi said and ended his story or so I thought, I don't want to know.

I ran inside my tent and went to sleep...I can't sleep. The farmer might skin me alive. I stayed awake for hours. It's already midnight fir sure or maybe morning? Shit I don't know...wait what's that? I heard rustling.

"Misaki..." a scary voice called my name. Okay, that is it

I went out only to find darkness surrounding me. The fire was out already. I heard the rustling again.

"Kill..." the scary voice said again

I ran over to Usui's tent and shook it violently

"Usui! Usui!" I said half whispering... no response

I shook the tent hard until it collapsed. No Usui inside. I checked on Aoi...not there either. Where is everybody?

I heard the rustling again. I was definitely scared shitless. I was by my tent trembling and wondering if I'd get through this. I burried my face on my knees and started to cry

"Misaaaakiii..." the scary voice said again and I jumped then screamed in horror

"Misaki! What happened?" Usui suddenly came out of nowhere carrying some wood

"The farmer is out to get me." I cried.

Usui dropped everything and rushed over to me and held me tight.

"It's okay Misaki no one's out to get you." Usui reassured me

"B-but I-I heard a voice." I said

"It's just in your head." Usui said

After a couple more shhhhs, It's going to be alright and kisses to my forehead, Usui asked me to sleep in his tent with him.

"Don't you dare try anything perverted." I said, still sobbing a bit

"I won't, now go to sleep." Usui said as he cuddled me

"I love you Misaki. Good night." Usui said and placed a kiss on the top of my head

"I love you too." I said sleepily and fell asleep

Usui had a wide smile on his face and went to sleep too. The love of his life finally confessed to him

In the distance you can see Aoi laughing his ass out because of Misaki's epic face a while back.

Done! This must be the longest chapter I've written so far. Sorry I wasn't able to update this weekend, I got lazy. Anyway hope you liked this chapter. Until next time

Ja Mata! ^-^v


	10. Chapter 10: Embracing Freedom

Hey guys, so as promised here's chapter ten! Sorry for the late update, I took longer than expected. ;(

Dreamweaver

Chapter 10: Embracing Freedom

It was morning and the sun's rays began creeping up in every nooks and crannies in the forest, including the small opening of Usui's tent. It was peering my eyes open. Too bright. I opened my eyes and looked up; Usui was staring right at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily

"Watching you sleep." He said nonchalantly

"What's so fun about watching me sleep?"

"Well, you make all sorts of faces, then you sleep talk and you mention a cat a few times." He said answering my question seriously

I really wanted to say something about the cat but was interrupted when the flap that opens the tent burst open.

"W-what are you doing in there?" Aoi asked, a little too loud. He even had an a accusing finger directed at us

I forgot, I was still cuddled up to Usui. I immediately tried to undo myself from him but he held me tighter

"N-nothing." I tried to sound casual and pushed Usui away

"Misa-chan how could you? Denying that nothing happened last night... I'm so upset right now." Usui said dramatically

"That's because nothing did happen! Now, if you'll excuse me." I said as I stood up

The rest of our trip to Grimlenn was complete silence. I was a few steps behind and I didn't even bother to talk to them. Even Usui doesn't bother talking to me. Maybe he's mad?

"Misaki, I'm not mad. You seem to be in deep thought, so I'm staying quiet. If you want a little chit chat you can ride on my horse with me." Usui said flashing me a warm smile and held out a hand for me.

I don't know what force in the universe forced me to dismount my horse and take his offer. I sat in front of the prince and rested my head against his broad chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed the leash. He rested his chin on my shoulder so he can whisper to me.

"Misaki, what's bothering you?" Usui whispered huskily, damn, he sounded so sexy

"N-nothing really." I said, even I don't know what's wrong with me

"Nothing huh?" Usui said. He halted the horse and tilted my head and gave me a light kiss on my cheek

"If you want to talk just tell me. I'll listen." Usui said sincerely looking into my eyes

"Th-thanks." I said, a light shade of pink dominating my cheeks

We went on to Grimlenn and were warmly welcomed by the people. They held a small banquet as our welcoming gift.

"What brings you to these parts your highness? I'm sure you are not here to go sight-seeing as you have the minister and adviser with you." The mayor said

"You are right. We are here to handle some things." Usui said

"Well if you need anything just let me know." The mayor said. He looks like a kind old man with a bubbly personality. He also has that laugh that sounds like santa claus

"Actually, we need to have a meeting with your councilors right now." I said butting into their conversation

"Oh, okay then." The mayor said with a smile, he must be a nice grandpa

"It also includes you mayor." Usui added

The meeting started late in the afternoon. With the mayor and the councilors all in one place it's easier to get all the information we need.

"So what do you need to know your highness?" One of the councilors asked

"I'll get straight to the point. The kingdoms of Cheriwen and Marseille have decided that it would be better if you run this place all on your own. The king of Cheriwen sent me here to check if you are capable of what is required." I answered, I'm not the prince but it is my job to answer them

"Well then check away, lady Misaki." The mayor said

I asked them for their records on their population, businesses, income and agricultural output. I also asked questions on how they'd handle crisis situations.

When everything was settled we signed a temporary agreement using the prince's seal.

The people of Grimlenn were so psyched about their newly found freedom that they held a festival that is to last for five days and four nights.

The whole place is decorated with banners and confettis were everywhere. The place is so festive you can't help but celebrate along with them.

A campfire was burning at the middle of the plaza with people dancing around it.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Usui asked, a smile playing along his lips

My heart is racing. Usui looked gorgeous tonight. He's definitely dressed for the occasion. I took his hand and he led me to the group of people dancing on the center.

I snaked my arms around the prince's neck and burried my face on his chest. I think that was a wrong move though, I can feel the glares piercing my back.

"I'm so happy I could have this dance with you Misaki." Usui whispered to my ear

"I' m happy too." I answered

"I want us to dance like this on our wedding day." Usui said

"Wedding day?" I asked a little too loud. The people stared at us. They must've thought I'm the prince's fiancée.

"Ah look what you've done Misaki. Now people are looking at us." Usui accused

"What? It's your fault! Saying things like that." I said to him

The rest of our evening included greeting the people and eating dinner alongside the peasants. I don't really mind though, it's nice to have a little chat with the people.

We even visited an orphanage to play with the kids. The their faces ate priceless. It warmed my heart. I saw Usui pick up a little girl while I tucked this little boy into bed.

"You are so nice lady Misaki, you're like a princess!" The little boy exclaimed. I just smiled at him and bid him goodnight

"See lady Misaki over there?" Usui said to the girl he's holding, loud enough for me to hear

"Yes, she's very nice!" The girl exclaimed

"And you know what..." I didn't hear what came next. He whispered to the girl causing her to giggle. After a good night he set her down on her bed

"What did you say to that little girl?" I asked suspiciously

"Nothing." Usui answered

I'm not gonna get anything out of this guy...

_Flashback…_

"_And you know what she's going to be the princess very soon." Usui whispered to the little girl_

_The sweet little girl just giggled…_

So, chapter ten is done! This one's too short I know I'm sorry. Anyway, the bad part is about to come muwahahahahahaha XD Anyway, if I'm not updating on this one then I'm busy with my other story. You can check it out while waiting for this one. Until next time!

Ja Mata! ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Death's Trigger

Hey guys, it's been a while since I updated this story I've been busy with Love is a Battlefield. This chapter won't be all lovey dovey because well… something's bound to happen. Just see for yourself. ;) and please don't roast me alive because of what's written on this chap.

Dreamweaver

Chapter 11: Death's Trigger

The dungeon was a horrible place. The sun never shines in it, so it's always surrounded by darkness. Adding to the atmosphere are the drowning sorrow and agony of the prisoners. Including those of the treacherous royalties.

Mayuna has been in the dungeon for a month now and she can't stand the horrid smell of the place. They were treated like rats. No, they treat the rats better than them. How she wished she could escape this horrible place.

"Curse that damn Ayuzawa, she's the one who got me into this. If she hadn't come along then prince Takumi would've been mine sooner."

"I'll give that statement a yes and a no my dear." A man said suddenly appearing in front of Mayuna's cell

"What are _you _doing here?" Mayuna spat

"Visiting my cousin, is that bad?" The man asked

"I don't need you here." Mayuna said, getting annoyed

"Well, don't worry I won't stay long. I just thought you might want some food prepared by our cook."

"Really? Well let me have them!" Mayuna exclaimed

"Here you go." Said the man

Mayuna gobbled the food immediately but not long after found herself choking and having trouble breathing.

The man turned to leave as Mayuna laid on there on the ground with white foam coming out of her mouth. Her body twitching and the whites of her eyes clearly seen. The man just laughed as the woman died before him.

_Back at the castle…_

"Misaki, let's go out on a date." Usui said

"Later, Usui, the king summoned me for something important. I think you should come too, you are involved in these things after all." I said as I grabbed Usui's hand and went to the meeting room with him.

Usui just smiled because my hand has involuntarily intertwined with his. He wanted to just whisk me away and take me out by the lake. Just sit there and talk about trivial things, but the seriousness on my face was stopping him to do so.

"What's the meeting about Misa-chan?" Usui asked trying to break the ice between us.

"I-I don't know, but it looks serious though." I said

We reached the meeting room just in time. The king was already waiting for us when we got there. The other ministers were there waiting for us too. Their faces were grim and they all look worried.

"What's going on here?" Usui asked

"It's about Mayuna." The king said

"What about her?" I asked, I'd be so pissed if she got out of the dungeon

"The guards found her dead in her cell. Someone infiltrated the castle and poisoned her food." The king said

"Do you know who did it?" I asked

"We're still investigating on the matter." One of the ministers said

"It's best that you two be weary. As long as the culprit is on the loose we're not safe." The king said

"Alright we'll watch our backs." Usui said

The king dismissed us after a few talks on the safety of everyone in the castle. There's been a lot if incidents lately that the king wanted to increase security.

"Misaki you better stick with me so I can keep an eye on you." Usui said seriously

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, thank you." I said, he treats me like a kid sometimes

"Oh what am I to do with you?" Usui said as he pulled me in for a hug. I know he's worried but I can take care of myself.

We stayed in each other arms for a while when a man with his sword pointed at Usui began to charge at him.

I don't know what happened next. My butt landed on the grass with a small thud and Usui was blocking the assailant with his sword. Well that was fast!

"Misaki get away from here I'll be fine."

"Are you stupid? I'm not leaving you here!" I said as I drew my sword.

"Misaki, be a good girl for once and go." Usui said, worry evident in his voice

I know Usui is going to hate me for this but I charged at the enemy anyway. He blocked my sword right after Usui struck him on the chest with the sword's pommel. The assailant was taken aback and fled into the woods. I tried to go after him but Usui held me back. He looked mad at me. I've never seen him that way before.

"U-Usui." I said, I can feel myself shrinking under his stare

"Misaki, you could've gotten hurt!" Usui said a little too loud. I flinched

"Okay that's it, you're coming with me." Usui said as he dragged me along with him towards his bedroom.

_Mayuna's estate…_

"Where is my daughter?" The duke asked

"She's been in the castle for more than a month now. We haven't got new from her since then."

"Have you not heard of it yet uncle?" Tora asked

"Heard of what Tora?"

"There's been news that Mayuna died in the dungeon at the castle." Tora said nonchalantly

"W-what, that's not true. She's in the castle to take care of some business, she told me." The duke said, in denial of the whole situation.

"Then I guess you do not know that she was arrested and locked up in the dungeon for a month because of attempted murder against the royal advisor?" Tora asked

"Since when…how…why?" all coherency seemed to have left the duke as he couldn't form words anymore. The duke just sank to his knees and began to weep. He loved his daughter, and now she's dead.

"T-tell me everything Tora." The duke said

"With pleasure." Tora said with a mischievous smile on his face.

After a long storytelling from Tora, the duke's face was now morphed by anger. He wanted to avenge the death of his daughter. He'd do anything to bring the royal family down.

Tora was proud of himself for pulling off such an amazing story. Now he'll be able to use the duke's anger to his advantage. He can finally start his plan. Of course lying to the duke about the truth on Mayuna's death was just the first step. He'd be out of his mind when he tells him that _he's_ the one who killed her.

_Usui's bedroom…_

"Usui, let me go please." I pleaded

"If you didn't want to get punished then you should've thought of your actions first." Usui said coldly as he pushed me down to his bed. He pinned both my hands above my head and looked into my eyes. I could see the love there but now it was mixed with lust. It looks like he won't hold back this time.

Usui took a piece of cloth and tied my hands above my head. He started kissing the crook of my neck. Nibbling, leaving kiss marks on it.

"Usui please stop." I said weakly getting drowned in pleasure.

"You didn't do what I said a while ago so why should I listen to you?" Usui said with much mischief in his eyes.

Usui's kisses trailed downwards from my neck to my collarbone. An involuntary moan escaped my lips. Damn, stupid alien.

"Enjoying yourself Misaki?" Usui asked teasingly

He continued with the kisses until an idea struck him. He pulled out a dagger and ripped the front part of my dress nearly exposing my breasts.

"Normally I'd asked if you want me to stop, but since this is your punishment, I won't be doing so." Usui said as he kissed my forehead.

"Just leave it all up to me." He said.

As his hands started to explore I can't stop myself from moaning and whimpering and of course begging for him to stop though I really don't want him to stop. Ah I'm so weird. I feel weird and aroused at the same time.

"T-Takumi…"

Okaaaaay, it's been a while since my lovely readers. Usui's bedroom scene was well…awkward but don't worry you'll get the full scoop on what happens in the next chapter so stay tuned. Reviews are deeply appreciated. Until next time everyone.

Ja Mata! ;)

**Special Mention corner:**

**numbertwo02**: here you go, sorry if I uploaded a bit late. I had tons of things to do ;)


End file.
